With arms wide open
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Aquel día, él simplemente se había convertido en el hombre más feliz que podía existir, simplemente no tenía palabra alguna para poder expresar lo que sentía. La vida le estaba sonriendo de gran manera.


_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Universo alterno.**_

* * *

 _ **One-shot.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **With Arms Wide Open.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Él se encontraba sentado en lo que era el despacho familiar, era hijo menor de Fugaku Uchiha y Mikoto Uchiha y hermano de Uchiha Itachi. Se encontraba viendo la cantidad de fotos en los álbumes familiares, cada vivencia del matrimonio de sus padres estaba reflejada en aquellas fotografías. Su primera foto como novios, su primera fiesta juntos, la noche en la cual su padre le pidió matrimonio a su madre, el día en el cual se casaron, la llegada de Itachi al mundo, los primeros pasos, risas, su llegada al mundo y todo lo que concernía con su vida de niño y los cambios que atravesó con el pasar del tiempo.

Hoy se encontraba sentado en lo que era el puesto de su padre, su mirada vagaba entre todas las fotos mientras una pequeña risa se escapaba; su época de infancia había sido un alboroto por lo visto en aquellas fotos.

Las fotos en las cuales se le veía jugar con lodo mientras su hermano jugaba con piedras y pequeños autos de juguete, la enorme sonrisa que adornaba aquellos rostros infantiles.

En aquellos tiempos era feliz, muy feliz.

Pero aquella felicidad que pudo haber sentido en aquella tierna edad, no se comparaba con la que sentía en aquel momento.

La felicidad que poseía ahora, lo hacía reír como nunca antes lo había hecho.

¡Estaba alegre! Y eso era muy extraño para alguien como él. Alguien que siempre se caracterizaba por la seriedad, Naruto lo describía como un iceberg, Suigetsu lo describía como el tío sin corazón.

Sonrió para sí mismo. ¿Qué dirían aquellos dos si hoy lo vieran? Si hoy vieran que, de quien se burlan hoy lleva una gran sonrisa y una que otra lágrima de absoluta y pura felicidad.

Se había casado hace dos años, para ese tiempo tenía veintiséis años y ya se había graduado y ejercía su carrera con orgullo, era hijo de abogados y por lo tanto más que vocación, sentía que era su deber seguir con la línea de la familia, había acompañado a Naruto al médico porque el grandísimo idiota de su amigo había resbalado en su despacho y se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, estaban sumergidos en una pelea estúpida cuando la vio hacer acto de presencia, tenía el cabello de un extraño color rosado mientras sus ojos eran tan verdes como la pradera, ella los veía con duda evidente en la mirada mientras que ambos solamente callaban ante su presencia.

Su hermano Itachi había descrito aquello como amor a primera vista, él lo había definido de una manera menos idiota, pero daba igual porque terminaba en lo mismo, en que se había enamorado de aquella mujer en el preciso momento en que la vio.

Sin embargo las cosas no fueron fáciles para él, aquella mujer que llevaba por nombre, Sakura. Tenía a alguien detrás de ella que la cuidaba día y noche, cuando por influencias de Naruto _–También suyas. –_ debía admitir, decidió pedirle su número, una cabellera rojiza junto con una rubia hicieron acto de presencia parándose de lado en lado con aquella mujer.

La chica había rodado los ojos y con una gran sonrisa se despidió de ellos en aquel momento, Sasuke la vio alejarse acompañada de la chica rubia y el pelirrojo, pero no se dio por vencido.

La segunda vez en que la vio, se había lesionado la mano.

Ella se movía con total confianza dentro de aquel consultorio mientras que él fingía más dolor del que sentía. No era él en aquel momento, actuaba según las indicaciones de su hermano y de Naruto y por lo visto todo iba bien.

–Eres el primero que veo que se factura una mano, y sonríe. –Dijo en burla ella mientras articulaba la mano de Sasuke, él fingió incomodidad mientras ella revisaba la mano. –Sé que no te duele. –Sonrió. – ¿Por qué has venido, Uchiha-san? –Preguntó directamente viéndolo a los ojos. Él sonrió de lado.

 _Era una mujer inteligente y le agradaba aquello._

–Puedes decirme Sasuke. –Dijo él con simpleza.

–No acostumbro a tutear a mis pacientes. –Dijo distraídamente. – No me has respondido.

–Solamente quería saber si…

–Sakura. –Escuchó la voz de un hombre llamarla, minutos después hacia acto de presencia el pelirrojo de aquella vez. – ¿Trabajo duro, cariño? –Preguntó. La chica rodó los ojos. –Soy su esposo y tenemos un hij…

–Es mi hermano mayor. –Intervino Sakura, el pelirrojo la fulminó con la mirada mientras ella se reía de él.

 _Era hermosa._

Acompañó a la chica en risas cuando vio a aquel pelirrojo que se identificó como Sasori pelear con su hermana, él alegaba que ella era muy inexperta y que no podía ser tan amable con cualquiera.

En eso le daba la razón, sin embargo la forma en la cual aquel hombre cuidaba de su hermana le divertía en gran manera.

Aquel día había conseguido el número de aquella mujer, pero se había ganado a un enemigo.

Sin embargo; las ideas de Sasori nunca pudieron detenerlo. Había decidido en el preciso instante en que la vio, que quería a aquella mujer y nadie se lo iba a negar. La tercera vez que la vio, fue bajo la tenue luz de las velas y en la elegante mesa de uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, ella le habló con total libertad acerca de los celos de su hermano, de la infancia que tuvo y el cómo lograron llegar a convertirse en médicos. Él la había escuchado y había reído en más de una ocasión junto con ella, sus padres y hermano la adoraban y con el pasar del tiempo las cosas fueron creciendo y terminaron comprometidos en matrimonio.

El día en el cual se casaron, Sasori lo había amenazado. _–Como otras veces. –_ Pero a la vez le había dado la bienvenida a su familia. La había visto avanzar hacia él, y la había visto dar el _– Sí, acepto. –_ Al frente de todos.

La felicidad que sintió en aquel día era grande, pero la que llevaba hoy era aún más grande.

Hoy era el maldito hombre más feliz que podía existir en aquel momento.

Sería padre.

A los veintiocho años de edad, Uchiha Sasuke se convertiría en padre de su primer hijo o hija.

Tal parece que su vida actual cambiaría, y aunque no sabía si estaba lo suficientemente preparado para aquella responsabilidad, amaba la idea de decir que pronto tendría el honor de llevar en sus brazos a un pequeño bebé.

Habían creado vida, habían logrado uno de sus sueños como pareja.

Escuchó aquella noticia detrás de la puerta de su habitación, él había llegado una hora antes de la acordada y sin querer había escuchado a su esposa hablar emocionada con su mejor amiga por teléfono, cuando escuchó aquello lo primero que quería hacer era correr a los brazos de su mujer, abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más, sin embargo salió rápidamente del apartamento y llegó a la casa de sus padres. Quizás el recordar su infancia lo haría prepararse para lo que vendría más adelante, la responsabilidad de tener un hijo y las enormes ganas que tenía de poder verle la cara.

Quería que fuera como ella; si algo debía implorar y pedir al cielo es que su hijo sea como ella.

Con la misma alegría y con su gran fuerza, con aquella sonrisa y sobre todo con una personalidad grande y fuerte.

Solamente debía ser como la mujer que amaba y que hoy le daba aquel regalo.

Escuchó los pasos alborotados por el pasillo, sonrió al adivinar quien venía.

–Sasuke. –La escuchó gritar, su mirada se encontró con la de su madre, la mujer sonreía grandemente mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus orbes negros. –Sakura quiere hablar contigo. _–Ya lo sabían. – Pensó._

–Dile que venga. –Sonó lo más distante que pudo, la pelinegra lo vio por un momento para luego salir en búsqueda de su nuera, cuando Mikoto vio que ambos estaban en la sala, ofreció una excusa pobre y salió cerrando la puerta, Sakura se movía inquieta por cada lado del despacho mientras él esperaba atentamente que ella hablara.

– _Sasuke-kun. –_ Susurró. Él la vio y supo que ella se rompería en cualquier momento, decidió pararse de donde estaba sentado y avanzar hacia ella. Sakura lo tomó de las manos mientras conectaban sus campos visuales. _– S-Sasuke-k-kun. –_ Tartamudeó nerviosa. –Seremos padres. –Dijo decididamente mientras lo veía.

Entonces él hizo lo que quiso hacer cuando lo escuchó por primera vez.

Se aferró fuertemente en un abrazo con su esposa mientras las lágrimas caían libremente.

–Gracias. –Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras la apretaba fuertemente a él. –Gracias, Sakura.

…

Nueve meses después, volvió a enamorarse a primera vista. Esta vez fue de su pequeña hija, una pequeña pelinegra que se parecía a él en gran manera, vio como la depositaban cuidadosamente en los brazos de su madre mientras ella le daba besos por toda su pequeña y redonda cabecita.

–Bienvenida a este lugar, pequeña Sarada. –Sonrió acercándose a su esposa e hija. –Te mostraré todo, cuidaré de ti día y noche, y por último pero no por eso menos importante. –Mencionó agachándose para estar de la misma altura que Sakura y su recién nacida hija. –Te entregaré todo el amor que pueda darte.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Con los brazos bien abiertos  
Bajo la luz del sol  
Bienvenido a este lugar  
Te mostraré todo  
Con los brazos bien abiertos  
Ahora todo ha cambiado  
Te mostraré el amor  
Te mostraré todo  
Con los brazos bien abiertos_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¡HOLAAAAA! paso por aquí a las 09:58pm dejando un lindo one-shot que estaba listo desde hace 83272486248 años, pero que mi beta: **Hikari Takaishi Y** , ahora fue que se digno a soltar, si notan algún error, culpa de ella (?) Okno jajaja_

 _Si la historia les gustó, me encantaría saberlo a través de sus:_

 ** _Reviews, follows and favs._**

 _ **Muchisimas gracias por leer esta corta historia, con mucho love para Sasuki (?)**_

 _ ***Quienes leen lazos empiezan a temer***_

 _ **7u7r jajajaja.**_

 _ **Saludos, RosseValderrey.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
